His Final Choice
by GammaDancer
Summary: Prince Naruto and his personal servant, Hinata have a forbiden love. When Naruto has to choose a Queen who will he choose? Hinata, a Princess, or a Lady of the courts? Edited


**Disclaimer- **_**If**_** I could draw I would say that Naruto belonged to me. **_**If**_** I could sing I would say 'Save the Best for Last' was song by me. Considering I can't do either one I can say I don't own them (cries). **

**80808**

**His Final Choice**

**80808**

Noises boom through the double doors. Light could be seen vague at the bottom, shining into the hall. Behind them doors was a Grand Ball to choose the Prince's future wife. However the Prince himself was nowhere to be seen. If he could have been found you would have to take a left once outside the Ballroom, continue down the hall until you get to a grand staircase. Up those steps to your right would take you to the servants' quarters. There in those quarters you would find the Prince.

The Prince is a fair gentleman. He has blue eyes with spiky blond hair. His attitude is always playful, but he could be serious when it is need be. He treats everyone with the same amount of respect because he wanted everyone to show him the same amount. The Prince never asked for anything that would make someone think less or more of him. He would sometimes dress as a servant and help with their chores. Of course his parents didn't like that very much. They wanted him to take his position with a grand attitude that he was above all the servants. The reason for him to be servant quarters was that he was trying to convince one of the servants to join him at the ball. So far he wasn't fairing well.

The servant he was trying to convince is shy. She usually blushes when the Prince is around. She has pearl white eyes, but she wasn't blind; with shoulder length dark blue hair. She would sometimes close herself off from people while doing her work, but open up when she was done. She was against the Prince for helping her. She saw him as above her. She gave him more respect than anyone including the King and Queen. As far as she was concern she was nothing but lower than him and she is always trying to show him that, like now.

"Go to the ball my prince. It is hosted for you to pick a Queen." The servant continues to say.

"Will you stop saying that? I want you to join me." The Prince insisted.

"I do not wish you to get into any trouble, Prince Naruto."

Naruto looked at the woman in front of him. He knew it is forbidden but he has fallen in love with her. He couldn't tell her that, but he has showed her many times that he does. "Please Hinata." He begged. Something he rarely did.

"I'm truly sorry milord." She looked down at the floor. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. She saw him turn to leave and still didn't look up. If anyone there had supersonic hearing they would have heard two hearts shattering.

Hinata fell to her knees and covered her face. She cried. She knew she had to let him go eventually, but she didn't know it would hurt this badly. It felt has if part of her had just walked out with him. Something inside of her told her it did. Denial is what took over her. She didn't want to believe anything she felt was true. Yet her heart and mind told her otherwise.

She felt two small arms wrap around her. She was pulled into them. It seems to only cause her to cry more. She was rocked back and forth. Reassuring words were spoken to her. Listening to those words she calmed a little. Pulling herself together, she looked up at her comforter.

"Thank you Ino. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Whipping her face she stood. "We should get down to the kitchen to help out."

Ino eyed her. She knew what she was going through. She was banished from her previous home for falling for Prince Sasuke. Of course he didn't love her back and she was kind of stalking him. "Alright, lets go." They stood and headed down to the kitchen.

**80808**

Naruto sighed when he got to the Ballroom. It seemed that everyone was having a great time. He just knew that he would be completely bored. The one person he had hoped to be there wasn't. Pushing the doors open, everyone turned to him. Putting on the best smile he could muster, he walked into the room.

So far he could tell everyone who was of noble blood was there; even the bane of his life, Prince Sasuke. He saw his parents smile at him from across the room. Nodding in acknowledgement, he glances around for someone he could put up with. Spotting Lord Kiba in the corner of the room with his dog, Akumaru, he head over.

"Lord Kiba, how are you?"

Kiba looked up. He smiled at his old friend. "Good and you?"

"Alright." Naruto join him, leaning against the wall.

"Couldn't get her to come?"

Glancing at him, Naruto shook his head. Kiba knew that he didn't want the Ball to happen let along come. Kiba also knew that the Prince had fallen for his personal servant. "She said she didn't want me to get into trouble and that I should pick a Princess or Lady for my wife."

Akumaru barked at him. It was like the dog knew what he had said and tried to reply. The Inuzuka's were the only ones who 'claim' to talk with dogs. "Akumaru says not to give up." Kiba relayed back.

The Prince looked at them like they were crazy. Shaking his head he looked back down at the floor. He didn't notice when his father showed up until he felt his father slap him on the back.

"Come now Naruto this is for you." The King stretched his arm out to indicate the room of people. "You're supposed to be enjoying yourself and finding a Queen."

The Prince wanted to glare at his father. He wasn't going to enjoy himself and he didn't want one of those air-headed girls as his wife. "I will enjoy the party I was just talking to Lord Kiba."

"Glad to hear it. Now if you will excuse me, I need to discuss business with King Orochimaru." He turned and left.

Grounding his teeth the Prince stood up straight and went onto the floor. He could at least please his parents by dancing with a few girls. It didn't mean anything though; he wouldn't fall for any of them. Shooting a glance at Kiba before he left, he then proceeded to Princess Sakura who was conversing with some of the other girls.

"Princess Sakura would you honor me with a dance." He bowed at the waist, with his head held high, and his hand out.

She smiled at him, "It would be my pleasure." Some of the girls giggled as they watched her leave. Naruto forced himself not to roll his eyes. _'Pathetic.'_

**80808**

Dark glasses shielded his face, so when the kitchen door opened you wouldn't have seen his eyes move in the direction. Smiling at the new comers, he received one in return from both. He turned back to his cooking, but not first looking at the depressed maiden.

"Hinata what is wrong?" The cook asked.

"Nothing Shino." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Shino could tell it was fake. He stopped working and looked at Ino for some answers.

"Prince Naruto asked her to attend the Ball tonight but she declined." Ino said.

"Why didn't you accept?"

"Because she knows her place;" Said a voice from behind the girls.

"Neji that is not nice!" Ino shouted.

"Don't fight. Neji is right. I know that I am a servant and that he is a prince." Hinata said stopping the fight that was about to erupt.

Ino looked at the girl. Taking her hand, she pulled her over to one of the store rooms. Opening the door, she grabbed a gown and heels. "Go put this on." Ino shoved the stuff in her hand. Hinata started to protest. "Don't even go change and come back in here so I can see how it looks." She pushed her out of the door, closed and locked it.

Hinata sighed and ran to the nearest room to change. Stripping, she quickly changes. The dress slide on the top caught at her chest. Struggling a little she manages to get it on. She slipped the heels on next. She was a little surprise that they fit perfectly. Glancing in the mirror she smiled. Leaving the room, she hesitant her steps back to the kitchen.

Ino squealed when her friend entered, Shino looked approvingly, Neji just shocked his head. Ino ran up to the servant made Princess.

"You look great." Ino circled around her. She made sure that the dress if in the right places. "If fits you perfectly. Now we are going to make noise and make it like you were disrupting us in here while Neji _gently_ pushes you out into the Ball."

Hinata nodded and walked to the door. Neji placed his hand on her back and began to push as soon as they started to make noise. Hinata tried to stop him but was successfully pushed out of the kitchen.

**Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise**

Some of the people in the room looked at her. She saw Naruto dancing with one of the Ladies. He gave her an approving look before turning back to finish the dance.

**Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough**

Almost as soon as she began to mingle she was asked to dance by many Lords. She only accepted the dance from Lord Kiba because she knew him.

**And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last**

"Having fun Lady Hinata?" The young Lord asked her in her ear.

****"Hardly milord." Hinata whispered back.

**All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free**

"Do you know who is dancing with Prince Naruto?"

"Yes, it is Lady Unko." Her gaze stayed on Naruto.

**You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you**

Naruto watched as Kiba twirled Hinata around the floor. She was very elegant he had to admit. He wished, though he was dancing with her.

****"Are you alright milord?" Lady Unko asked, concern laced in her voice.

**Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me**

The Prince looked at the girls' face he was dancing with. Mentally smiling, he nodded to her. _'Maybe I could somewhat enjoy this.' _

**Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see**

Naruto was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around he was surprised the Sasuke was behind him.

"May I have a dance with the Lady?" Sasuke as politely.

Naruto stepped back and allowed a blushing Unko to dance with the other Prince. He went over to still a certain servant from Kiba's grasps.

**And now were standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place**

"Lord Kiba I see that you a beautiful Lady." Naruto said as he stepped beside the Lord.

Kiba stopped dancing to turn to his friend. "I surely have, Prince Naruto. Have you met her yet." He was trying his best not to smile.

"No I believe I have not." He looked over at Hinata. She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Maybe she will dance with me?" He asked her.

**Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last**

"I don't know milord. There are plenty more eligible Ladies around."

"True, but none seem to be a beautiful as you." That only caused her face to light up even more. "So will you join me?" He held out his hand to her.

**Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see**

"Prince Naruto, my boy, I have found a perfect suitor for you." Jiriya, their advisor said slapping him on the back. "She is gorgeous, and your parents approve of her." He looked around the room mumbling about where she had disappeared to.

Naruto grounded his teeth together. Just when he had asked her for a dance, their perverted advisor had to show up. He gave her an apologetic look. She shook her head before turning to mingle with the crowded again. He watched her go before spinning on his advisor to ground him out only to be comforted with one of the Princess.

"Prince Naruto, I was told to come and acquaint myself with you." She smiled.

"Princess Tenten surely I'm not your type."

"Your not but to make my parents get off my back I told them that I will dance with you."

"Very well." He took her hand and led her to the middle of the room.

**Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon**

Hinata didn't know anyone there other than the Inuzuka's and the Uzamaki's. She was trying to avoid them for as long as possible so to not get in trouble. The Inuzuka's wouldn't care really but she worked for the Uzamaki's and that wouldn't be best to be caught by them. She was a little surprise when Jiriya didn't say anything but he usually just ignored her anyways.

Glancing over her shoulder she was a little jealous that Princess Tenten was able to get a dance with the Prince. She _did_ have her chance plenty of times. Now she wished that she had took the offer when it reared it's head. Sigh she accidently bumped into someone. Looking at who it was she tried not to stagger in her breathing. She just bumped into King Yondomie.

He smiled at her. "Hinata?"

"King Yondomie?" She squeaked.

"Why are you here?"

"Prince Naruto wanted a dance, so I dressed up and came down but he is busy. I was just about to leave." She practically told the truth.

"No stay. Naruto would like a dance after all he won't get another with you."

"May I ask milord why?"

"He is to choose a wife tonight."

She glanced at Naruto sadly. She lost her chance, she needed to go. "I'm sorry milord but I must go. Could you please tell your son I'm truly sorry." She didn't give him time to answer she hastily made her way to the kitchen doors.

**Just when I thought our chance had passed **

Ino looked up from her position at the sink when the door was pushed opened. She took one glance at her distress friend and went to pull her into a hug only to be stopped when Hinata shook her head. She watched as the young woman in front of her took of her heels, headed for the back door, and leaving out of it. She wanted to go after her but was stopped by Neji, who told her that Hinata will be fine.

**You go and save the best for last**

Naruto had finished his dance with Tenten and was currently looking for Hinata. He had looked all over the Ballroom and no sign of his servant.

"She left if your looking for her. She says she is sorry." Said a voice from behind him.

"Dad, do you know where she went."

"Is she that important? She is merely a servant."

"She is more than that to me."

"You love her?"

Spinning he looked at him dad. There were no emotions in his blue eyes. "What if I do?"

"You know the rules…"

"When have I ever cared about the rules?"

Yondomie sighed there was no point in arguing with him. He knew that his son never cared about rules. "She left through the kitchen."

"Thanks." He practically ran to the kitchen. When he got there three pairs of eyes glared at him. Ino looked as if the knife in her hand was going to end somewhere on his person. "Where is she?" Shino pointed to the back door.

"Shino!" Ino yelled at him.

He ignored her, "If you want to catch her, you better run."

"Thanks Shino." He ran out the door. It was dark out so it made it hard to see. He ran straight hoping she ran this way.

He didn't know how long he was running but he finally caught up with her. She had collapsed from exhaustion. He picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"Hinata." He shook her. "Hinata!"

She moaned a little before opening her eyes. "Naruto?"

"Yeah it's me."

She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Why you leave?"

"You were dancing with someone else and your father saw me. I didn't want us to get into trouble."

"Then next time don't tell him you were there to see me." They laughed. They gazed into each others eyes. "I love you Hinata."

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Pulling back she smiled. "I love you too." She then recaptured his lips in a soulful kiss.

**You went and saved the best for last**

**80808**

**A/N: This is my first Naruto fic. Tell me how you like it, whether it is in a flame or not. I won't get mad it would help me improve in my writing.**


End file.
